pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX/Juego
Pongo esta cosa que encontré en el perfil de alguien en Fanfiction.net. ¡No la copien sin permiso! Si la ponen en su perfil, denme crédito, por lo menos, que no da gracia traducir. REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? December Elegy - Tristania Comentario: ¿Elegía de diciembre? What? ;w; Bueno, por lo menos estamos en diciembre, pero no ando lamentando nada e3e 2. ¿Llegarás lejos en la vida? World Of Glass - Tristania Comentario: No comments... 3. ¿Cómo te ven tus amigos? What A Girl Wants Acapella - Christina Aguilera Comentario: ¿Eh? e3e ¿Como lo que una chica quiere? Eso suena a lesbianas (? 4. ¿Te casarás? My Lost Lenore - Tristania Comentario: Lenore se muereeeee e3e Aunque no sé si estaba casada e3e 5. ¿Cuál es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Miss Nothing - The Pretty Reckless Comentario: Ehhh... .____. 6. ¿Cuál es la historia de tu vida? Going Under - Evanescence Comentario: Me hundooo ;u; 7. ¿Cómo fue la secundaria? Beyond The Veil - Tristania Comentario: Uhhh, eso la hace sonar misteriosa (? 8. ¿Cómo saldrás adelante en la vida? Bionic - Christina Aguilera Comentario: WTF 9. ¿Qué es lo mejor de tus amigos? DIrrty - Christina Aguilera Comentario: Bueno, son todos muy malpensados e3e 10. ¿Una canción que describa a tus padres? Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana Comentario: No. 11. ¿Cómo va tu vida? At Last - Christina Aguilera Comentario: ¿Al final qué? 12. ¿Qué canción tocarán en tu funeral? Not Myself Tonight - Christina Aguilera Comentario: OMG 13. ¿Cómo te ve el mundo? Tender Trip On Earth - Tristania Comentario: Ehmm... 14. ¿Tendrás una vida feliz? Oh Mother - Christina Aguilera Comentario: Again, no comments. 15. ¿Qué piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? Lethean River - Tristania Comentario: El Río Leteo es uno de los ríos de Hades y hacía olvidar todo. WTF 16. 'No apta para menores' The Shining Path - Tristania Comentario: No tiene sentido de todas formas. 17. ¿Cómo puedo hacerme feliz? Por Siempre Tú - Christina Aguilera Comentario: èwé Respuestas coherentes, por favor. 18. ¿Qué deberías hacer con tu vida? Cloud Nine - Evanescence Comentario: Fumar marihuana. 19. ¿Algún día tendrás un hijo? Impossible - Christina Aguilera Comentario: Oh, baby, it's impossible ED 20. ¿Con qué canción harías striptease? Mercy On Me - Christina Aguilera Comentario: :B Sssssssssss... no. 21. ¿Si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces, qué harías? Farther Away - Evanescence Comentario: Lo mando al carajo 22. ¿Qué piensa tu mamá de ti? My Mind's Eye - Sirenia Comentario: Mmm... 23. ¿Cuál es tu más oscuro secreto? Together Again - Evanescence Comentario: Ni siquiera salen respuestas graciosas ;w; 24. ¿Cuál es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Lithium - Nirvana Comentario: Es bipolar y necesita Litio (? 25. ¿Cómo es tu personalidad? Heart Shaped Box - Nirvana Comentario: ... 26. ¿Qué canción será tocada en tu boda? Slow Down Baby - Christina Aguilera Comentario: You know you can look all you want but you just can't touch ED Slow down, baby, I'm not your lady. You'll never gonna get it from me 'cause I'm with someone ED 27. ¿Si te convirtieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? Your Star - Evanescence Comentario: Ehh 28. ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones? Everybody's Fool - Evanescence Comentario: No realmente. 29. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Angina - Tristania Comentario: ANGINA STRIIIIIIIKES!!!!!!